Heroes, Villains and Antiheroes Wiki:Workshop/Casper the Friendly Ghost/Relationships
Relationships of Casper the Friendly Ghost. Family Parents In a few Casper adaptations, Casper has a ghost mother and a ghost father. However, there are a few adaptations that tell us what happened to them. His father's name is JT McFadden. Casper loved both of his parents, even keeping his mother's wedding dress and remembering his dad when he saw the trainset his father got him. Amelia reveals to Casper that his father is really proud of him. Ghostly Trio The only known family members are the Ghostly Trio. They are his adopted uncles by the end of A Spirited Beginning, ''with his uncles named Stretch, Stinkie, and Fatso. Almost all of them mistreat Casper by making him do their own chores and bosses him around all the time. They are shown not approving of their nephew's friendship with Wendy, as Casper states the Trio doesn't want him anywhere near her. Stretch especially did not want Casper to be friends with Wendy because he states the witch will give him warts. Despite them mistreating Casper, there are times that the trio do care and love him. This is when they come back and save Casper and Wendy from falling into a Mystic Abyss and show concern for their nephew when he is lying on the floor, but relieved when he is immediately revived. According to Wendy, they will probably treat their nephew different. Spooky Spooky is Casper's cousin but whether they are maternal or paternal cousins is unknown. Though they sometimes are rivals with each other, and different as day and night, Casper and Spooky love each other and care for one another. Love Interests Kat Harvey In the 1995 film, Casper had a crush on human Kathleen "Kat" Harvey. She is implied to have a crush on him as well. She became his best friend and love interest later on. He first met her in person when she moved into his house, but fainted when she saw him. However, the third time they meet, Kat learned he was a friendly ghost and unlike his uncles. She even defended him when Stretch threw Casper out of the room.They developed a strong friendship, but Casper romantically loved Kat. Wendy Casper and Wendy are best friends and are constantly in each other's company. Casper has a bit of a crush on her and cares about her. However, their friendship was tested once when their relatives made look-alikes attempt to manipulate them into believing their friends had changed. However, Casper and Wendy catch on and decide to be friends with their look-alikes. In the 1998 film, ''Casper Meets Wendy, the two of them initially didn't get along but soon learned that they were each different than what their aunts and uncles told them and tricked them into meeting each other. However, when their friendship was discovered, Casper's uncles and Wendy's aunts disapproved of them hanging out and forbidden to see each other. Friends/Allies Chris Carson Category:Relationships